


Moonlight

by SpecterOfSong



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, Garlean Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Mutual Pining, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecterOfSong/pseuds/SpecterOfSong
Summary: As the Warrior of Light celebrates his victory over Titania in Il Mehg, he falls victim to one of the fae folk's schemes, leaving Urianger to clean up the pieces.
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Moonlight

Leaning on the taller man's shoulder, the Warrior of Light- famed primal killer and savior of Eorzea- stumbled, obviously suffering the effects of the drink the pixies had given him earlier that night. Urianger was unfazed, simply leaning over and hooking an arm around his side to steady him- seeming to have accepted his fate to be the Garlean’s caretaker for the night. Pressed against his torso, he could only mumble out his apologies into the fabric of his tunic, barely coherent enough to realize that the Elezen had been asked to babysit him until the effects of whatever bizarre concoctions the fae had produced had worn off. Attempting to pull away and save some of his dignity sent him falling again, his feet betraying him once more. Urianger came to a halt beside him, trying to stop his charge from meeting the ground face first.

“.....I prom- I promise I wasn't-...” The words weren't coming out right and he tried once more, stumbling over his speech nearly as much as he had been tripping over his own feet. Heat flushed over his cheeks, coloring his features in a burning pink as the beginnings of tears spilled from the corners of his eyes. “I rea- I really didn't mean-…’m sorry… that you have to-have to-” The mighty champion of the Source- and now the defender of another realm entirely- was sniffling and sobbing into his side like a child would their mother. Urianger, seemingly unaffected by the display, gently pat his hand up and down the man’s back with a sigh.

“The food and drink of the fae are meant not f'r mortal folk, despite their assurances otherwise. T’was mine own fault f'r not warning thee of their effects, nor stopping thee before this. Pray accept mine apologies, Cassian.”

Pulling away for a moment, the Elezen broke the other man’s grip around his waist, bringing one arm behind his shoulders while the other lifted under his knees, picking him up with a grunt as he attempted to stay upright. Cassian’s world flipped as he was hoisted into his arms, gripping at Urianger’s tunic with a noise of surprise as his feet suddenly left the ground.

“Oh-! A lit- *hic*-a little warn...ing...w-would be…”

His words died in his throat as he looked up at the other, tears forgotten and mind going blank at the scene before him. Despite the presence of Il Mheg’s long awaited night, Urianger seemed to be nearly illuminated by the moon behind him, its rays creating the image of a halo ‘round his head as he looked to the path ahead of them. Silver hair gently flowed in the breeze, catching the moonlight as it spun through the air, like silken threads in a tapestry. The faded lights from the castle reflected a myriad of colors across his features, colors shining in amber eyes and highlighting his features as if he were some ancient art piece brought to life. Urianger looked truly radiant, and he found his mouth moving before his mind could even catch up, words spilling forth unfiltered and incoherent.

“Gods...you're- I mean- uh...I think-…g-gorgeous."

Urianger’s brows furrowed in confusion, glancing down at the mumbling man in his arms before looking at the heavens above them, place slowed as he turned to the night sky, misunderstanding his words.

“Aye- truly a magnificent sight; seeing the celestial bodies grace this realm once more. ‘Tis a view I myself hath sorely missed; and while full glad am I to see it restored…”

His demeanor suddenly changed- a frown overtaking his once serene expression as his eyes moved to the barely coherent man in his arms.

“...I feareth repercussions yet unseen.”

Still caught in his daydreams, the Garlean made little note of Urianger’s ramblings, choosing instead to lift a hand to push the edge of his downturned mouth up, interrupting the other man’s train of thought as he froze at the touch.

“Don’t do that- frowning doesn't… it doesn’t….suit your p-pretty face-” 

It was Urianger’s turn to flush, color rapidly filling his face all the way to the tips of his ears at his words. Turning his head away, he shifted the man in his arms- pretending he hadn’t heard anything as he resumed his previous pace, finally reaching the small abode he had come to call home for these past few years. Nudging the door open with his foot, he tilted to the side to avoid knocking the other man’s head on the frame and closed it behind him. Now confident that he wouldn't go falling into a ditch on the side of the road, the Elezen set him down gently; watching closely as he shuffled forward in a daze. For the still unsteady Garlean, the room spun dangerously, but he was determined to not be entirely useless: succeeding at moving forward unhindered until his foot collided with a table leg that sent him listing to one side.

“Doth thee possess the ability to...? Ah-!”

An arm swiftly wrapped ‘round his waist, halting his fall as the Elezen pulled his arm up to hang over his shoulders with a chuckle.

“Perhaps not. Mine apologies in advance- I hath felt the aftereffects of thy drink myself; and little save that of a good night’s rest might aid thee in the morrow.”

Moving into the small bedroom with his guest in tow, Urianger gently pushed him to sit on the bedside, swiftly removing his weapon from his back and placing it to the side- then kneeling before him and fiddling with the latches on his armor. He could only sit there transfixed, stomach tied in knots as Urianger methodically moved from piece to piece, nimble fingers making quick work of the belts and laces that remained, until everything was stacked neatly on the floor beside him. With a huff of exertion, he pushed himself off the ground, choosing instead to sit next to him on the bed, the sudden movement breaking their companionable silence as the Elezen used one hand to turn him to face the other direction.

“Why are… What are you...doing?” His query trailed off as a hand ran through his hair, swiftly undoing his usual braid as he pulled the tie holding it together. Urianger simply hummed in reply, using his fingers to brush out any stubborn knots until it fell smoothly down his back.

“I doubt thou wouldst enjoy awaking in the morrow with a veritable mess of tangled locks.” 

“Mhhmm-.....probably….not…”

His speech slurred, and he couldn't help but lean into him, the gentle hand running through his hair lulling him ever closer to sleep as the events of the day finally caught up with him, exhaustion swiftly taking over. Sensing his descent into slumber, Urianger moved to leave, halting with a sound of surprise as a pair of arms wrapped ‘round his waist and a face buried itself into his shoulder.

“Y’know...I me-...I meant it…..” 

Tilting his head to the side, the Elezen glanced down, waiting for him to continue. And yet, he received no answer. “Hmm? What didst thou mean?”

“You rea- *hic* you really are.... beautiful, Uri...” 

Stiffening in his grip, Urianger froze- mouth agape and blush returning with a vengeance as he attempted to process what he had heard.

“I- I am unworthy of thy praises...”

Clearing his throat, he averted his gaze, changing the subject away from himself.

“Thou requireth rest- thy battles hath not concluded despite thy recent victories.”

Moving once more to free himself, he found his attempt foiled as the other simply re-adjusted, stubbornly refusing to release him. With a heavy sigh, he leaned back, pulling the Garlean down beside him and running a hand through his hair- the beginnings of a sleep spell heavy on his tongue. As he whispered the incantation, he watched as fluttering lids finally closed- unable to fight the magic pulling him under any longer.

“Please.... Please don't….. leave-.... alone..” 

His mumbled words faded in and out of comprehension as sleep finally claimed him, and despite his now assured slumber, Urianger found himself loath to move, guilt buried in the pit of his stomach. Even in his peaceful state, dark shadows pooled under the Garlean's eyes, and he realized with a start that he could not recall seeing the man sleep until now. Of course, 'twould have been impossible for him not to have taken his rest at some point, but, from what Alisaie had told him when she arrived, Cassian had been running himself ragged assisting the Alliance against Garlemald whilst simultaneously trying to find a cure for the fallen Scions.

With a final steadying breath to strengthen his resolve, he moved the sleeping man from his side and knelt next to the bed, movements slow and unhurried. Pulling a blanket over his shoulders, he paused a moment- leaning forward to brush a stray lock of hair from where it had fallen over his face, and placing a gentle kiss to his crown of his head.

The man before him had struggled so much- lost so many, and yet he knew that there was still more suffering to come. It made his heart ache- so many secrets he wished to spill- to tell the truth he so deserved to hear if only to reduce the burden on his already heavy shoulders. He could not afford the risk- could not afford to distract him with such things as the feelings of a foolish man’s heart. Pulling away, he tried to remember every detail- grant himself this one indulgence. A single memory of a time when the Warrior of Light was simply a man- nothing more. No heavy burdens, no battles to be fought or worlds to save. Just a moment where he could finally rest, peaceful dreams locked in the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up quite a bit shorter than i would've liked, but it was nice to finally write something that was specific to my WoL!


End file.
